Silent Watch
by eternity-101
Summary: Inuyasha x Sesshomaru pairing. Did Sesshomaru ever actually hate Inuyasha? This is a look in turn through Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes. When they must travel alone together to reseal Su'ounga, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I was both disgusted and grateful for the birth of my hanyou half-brother. Disgusted by the death my father met, though it was the wounds given by Ryuukotsusei that actually caused it in the long run. Releived and grateful because I would not have to be the one to claim my father's life. Demon heirs are trained from the beginning to hate their superior. Later in life when they are strong enough, they will eventually kill him and take his title of lord or cheif. My father tried to be cold and brutal with me, but I could always see through his tough demeanor. I could see his amber eyes light up with paternal pride, and in the end I loved and respected him, unconcsiously dreading the day I would have to kill him.

That night, the night of InuYasha's birth, I saw, from a distance my father race into the flames and never come out. What I did see from the top of the pine tree I was standing on, was a young human women, the fire cloth covering her head and shoulders, holding an infant. She paused and looked back at her burning home, and in her arms, swaddled in white clothes was a new-born with silver hair, amber eyes and greyish triangular ears sitting on the top of his head. I felt my heart swell, with delight and anxiety as I looked at him. Izayoi walked trough the forest towards the town in the distance, and I followed her silently, not letting my prescence known to her. I could sense the other demons preparing to attack her but as soon as they caught my sent they backed off, somewhat sheepishly.

Every day I visited my brother, though he and his mother never knew I was there. I saw him feeding off his mother's breast through the blinds, I saw him romp and crawl all across the terrace, I was there to witness his first steps and heard his first words.

A few years passed, and one day that InuYasha was playing with his usual ball, a solitary occupation I often thought, he threw it to hard and it bounced over the fence, landing at my feet. Being curious, he climbed the fence and toppled onto the other side, squashing a few blossoming flowers. Then, he saw me. He stared at me with wonder in his eyes, not surprisingly since I was the first demon he had ever seen. I knelt down onto my knees, took his ball and extended it to him. He causciously stepped forward and took hold of it, lightly brushing his small hand against mine. "Thank you" he told me. I thought he was going to run away then and there but he did no such thing. He continue looking straight into my eyes and finally a few minutes having passed he went on the tip of his toes and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I had seen him kiss his mother, but this was the first time someone had ever kissed me. It was only because I placed one of my hands on my arm and started peircing and tearing the skin, that I didn't take him away and bring him back to the inu-youkai home, to be raised as an inu-youkai. But I knew that it would do him more harm than good and so I let him return to his mother. I stayed quite a bit of time wondering if he would tell her what had happend, but he never did. I don't think I'll ever know why.

His mother caught a disease and died. He was kicked out of the mansion, where she lived and had to fend for himself. He was fourteen now and so I let him figure himself out alone. I let him fight and get hurt by demons, but I always slaughtered anyone that could do him serious harm. He never knew that I was watching him. The day came when a demon, who would have killed him, stopped himself and mentioned that he looked so very similar to the "Lord of the Western Lands". That planted the seed of doubt and the hope of acceptance in him, which I knew I would have to crush. He journeyed through my lands till one day he found me sitting by stream. For a second his eyes lit up and I thought he had recognised me but then they became cloudy again.

"Are you Sesshomaru?" he asked me.

"Yes"

"Well, I'm...I..I'm your br..brother." he stutterred.

"I know. You are the half-breed peice of trash that I am unfortunatly related too."

I hurt him with my words. I saw it in his face. Much more than when I finally attacked him and beat him to the ground. He didn't offer much resistance, still reeling from the shock of his shattered dreams of a 'family'. As I punched him, I knew I was hurting him, but it felt good to be able to touch him, even if it had to be in a violent way.

Over the next few hundred years I kept silent watch over him. I know that and old village preistess had adopted him, and he lived and helped her succesors over the years. I saw him fall in love, or what he thought was love, with a preistess named Kikyo. It was nothing more than an attachment to her, for I knew that if he really needed her he would have marked her long ago. That is a demon's nature. Even so I felt a pang of jealousy when he kissed her. Naraku betrayed their measly trust in each other, and so she trapped my brother to a tree.

Over the next fifty years I went to visit him every day, and would pass my hand through his tangled, wild hair. I never tried to free him, for I knew that he was safe, and content here, and might have left him there for the rest of eternity if that woman's reincarnation had not removed the sacred arrow, which pinned him against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! So you people liked it! Cool,. Anyway, I might go on…

"Lord InuYasha, Su'onga has reemerged." Myoga squealled into my ear.

"But didn't Sesshomaru and I send it to hell."

"Well yes, but because of the many human presences, it was not completly sealed."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You must go with your brother, and reseal it, but your human companions may not join you."

"Well than your coming with me, you stupid flea." My comment was wasted on him since he had ran away. "Coward!" I screamed into the open air."Like hell, I'm going all alone with Sesshomaru."

"You'll have to." Miroku said "You remember what happened last time" And yes I remembered, and knew that I had to go. I looked around, at Kagome, Sango and Shippou, even Kilala, seemed to agree with Miroku. Then as if on cue a huge white ball flew towards me through the sky, and landed, five feet away from me.

"We are leaving, little brother." Sesshomaru said and he walked away a leisurly pace towards the forest. I said goodbye to everyone and followed him, jumping on a couple of trees to catch up with him. We walked through the forest and then across a hill for about an hour.

"Why are we going so slow? We're just walking!"

"I am in no rush." he told me

A breeze was lifting, and Sesshomaru's long silver hair, started to dance around in the wind. A few strands blew across my face and I couldn't help noticing the light smell of sweat that it carried. I surprised myself by realising that it actually smelled quite nice. We walked till nightfall and then he stopped and sat down at the foot of a tree.

"We stay here tonight." he said. I left him. Later that evening I sat on one of the branches of the very tree he was against. When I looked down I could see him, his head resting against the fur on his shoulder, his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep, that he was just resting, but he looked so peaceful, almost vulnerable. I stayed up most of the night staring at him from above., unable to take my eyes away from him. In the morning we continued to walk. Suddently I was impatient, not wanting to stay near him any longer. I could feel myself no longer looking at him with hate stirring in heart, no. I was becoming curious, about who he really was.

"Look maybe you have nothing to do but I have to go look for Shikon Shards and I don't have time to waste."

"Why do you look for them?"

"For the same reason you hate me." I answered him.

All of a sudden his hand shot out, grabbing my throath and holding me by it. He pushed me against a tree still painfully holding me by it. "I never hated you." he muttered through gritted teeth, his face centimeters from mine. I was confused. With a sudden movement he pressed his mouth against mine, his tongue lightly sweeping the inside and then gently sucked my lower lip. He let go of me, and I crumbled to ground, he turned around and continued walking.

"Sesshomaru's POV"

Again we walked until nightfall without stopping. InuYasha, a few feet behind kept blushing every time he glanced at me and so he walked, his head lowered. Light rain began, as it was getting heavier and light was receding, I finally decided to stop for the night. I sat myself down against the trunk of a tree, it's leaves protecting me from the rain. InuYasha looked up, and realising he could not sleep on the branches, sat down, a foot away from me. For an hour we sat in silence, and then I felt him gently, his body trembling slightly, get closer to mine. We were now side by side, our shoulders and legs touching. I passed my arm around his waist. I could hear his heartbeat stop. He turned towards me, pressed his body against me and flings his arms around my shoulders, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I don't want to fight you anymore" he mumbles, his breath burning into my skin. Instead of answering, I just tighten my hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY PEOPLE! Look I'm really sorry but I'll only properly update on Tuesday. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I would appreciate it if those 150 other people who read this would mind leaving a comment. Anyway, don't worry, I'm not review stalker, so don't feel too obliged to review!

What I wanted to ask is how do you answer reviews? I'm new here at I used to write at but the inuyasha section disappeared, so I'm not to sure how to work this thing.

By the way do you people want a lemon? I don't actually write lemons but I can collaborate with someone to give you one. You'll have to review to tell me. The majority wins!

INUYASHA"S POV

All of a sudden the cold wind hit me. I curled up trying to find what had been so conforting and warm. Nothing. I open my eyes, the sky is dark with clouds, even though my stomach tells me it's morning. I look around and see Sesshomaru walking towards the dark forest where Su'ounga had taken residence, trying to regain it's strenght by feeding of humans and demons alike that dared walk through. Sesshomaru. He dosn't even wait for me. I run after him, he doesn't even look at me. I glance at him, I feel my cheeks burning.


	4. Chapter 4

The remains of yesterday's storm blew in his face. He sat on a boulder at the entrance of a cave. He would be staying the night there. Su'ounga had been destroyed once and for all. How did Inuyasha know that it wouldn't reappear once again? Simple. There was something in this world that he wished to protect and it was demon. He, a hanyou was given the possibility to protect and love one of either race. This time he did not think about Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Shippou. No, he thought of long silver hair, pointed ears, amber eyes. Someone he could never have. He thought of last night. Nothing could have been more innocent. He felt filthy. He hated Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had made his life living hell. Sesshomaru, his only living relative had sinked his claws into him so many times, had thrown him to the ground proclaiming he should stay there, had tried to steal his inheritance, had told him he never hated him. This last fact made tears sting in his eyes. Everyone had hated him, his mother being the only one he could have touched. Everyone had turned away from him, Kikyo staying a chaste miko had only ever hugged him and placed the smallest of kisses on the corner of his lips. If Sesshomaru had never hated him why had he been so cruel, why had he never looked into his eyes without hatred and disgust burned in them.

The rain started again. It was only a drizzle but when it became heavier he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to face Sesshomaru. The cave was dark, but in the far corner he distinguished his brother sitting cross-legged, Tensaiga and Tokijin propped again his shoulder. His head was bowed and Inuyasha couldn't help but realize that the tai-youkai was asleep. If that was possible. Did Sesshomaru sleep? Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground and tried to peer at his brother's face through the silver curtain of hair. Amber eyes glared at him. He glared back.

"What is it, little brother?"

He didn't answer.

Sesshomaru retired behind his curtain of hair and again closed his eyes.

"You said you never hated me."

"That is correct. Does it amuse you to state facts?"

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. I think that was the first time I ever heard him sigh. He took his swords placed him at his sides and brutally grabbed my wrists. He pulled me towards him and placed me on his lap. He folded his hands around my waist.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Do you remember when your ball fell over the fence of that disgusting human residence you used to live in?" I asked him. Slowly he shook his head. Softly I placed a kiss on his cheek. Swiftly he turned to look at me.

"You gave it back to me."

How things happened I do not know. Who moved first, I don't know either All I know is that a few hours later Inuyasha's breath tickled my nape and for once I fell asleep contented.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to continue... BUT does anyone know any other Inuyasha/Sesshomaru fanfics. Cuz, that's the only pairing I read anymore and I read all the stories at the adult fanfiction network and the slash network already...

Silver hair swirling in the wind, I ran towards his scent, I almost had it when out of nowhere his hand grabs my neck.

"Too slow."

I looked at the Tessaiga, willing myself to remember that in the future, I would own it along with its brother sword Tetsuaiga. If, I was up to my parents' standards. My parents gave up every tie to society when I was born. To my papa it wasn't much of a trial since as a hanyou, a half-breed, he was already a social outcast, but as the Lord of the Western Lands, it proved to be a nuisance to my father. He still holds the title and once a week he goes to court to rule and give judgment on those weaker than him. Nobody knows that he conceived a child with his bastard half-breed brother. I am the proof, for I am three-quarters demon and one quarter human. But I refuse to acknowledge any human relation on my part. I do not have a time of weakness and my tai-youkai grandparents' blood makes up for any lack I may have. I go to school at one of the most prestigious schools in the world. An underground educational establishment, where the mafia, the French connection and such, send their heirs. I was introduced to the 'future' by my Aunt Kagome. She isn't really my aunt, she's just a human friend of Papa's. Nobody knows me, I make sure of that. I don't go anywhere without my long black leather coat and my hood pulled over my face. I may look like I came out of the Matrix but there is a purpose to the way I dress. Like my papa's kimono is made from the cloth of the fire rat, my coat is made from the cloth of the gods, which protects me from not only most injuries, but it masks my scent also. Equipped, with cooling spells and warmth spells I only take it off in the safety of my home.


End file.
